Barbie doll
by Lauryane
Summary: Défi d'Ignis : "Mettre en scène Sheamus / Kelly avec pour trame de fond une storyline ou Kelly deviendrai heel et se mettrait en couple avec Sheamus ?"


Voici le défi d'Ignis : "Mettre en scène Sheamus / Kelly avec pour trame de fond une storyline ou Kelly deviendrai heel et se mettrait en couple avec Sheamus ?"

* * *

><p>- C'est une blague ? demandais-je en rigolant.<p>

- Non Stephen, c'est bien vrai. Barbara va faire son heel turn et tu vas l'aider grâce à une story amoureuse. Tu es devenu assez charismatique pour ça.

- Barbara … je n'ai pas le choix c'est ça.

- T'as tout compris Stephen. Tu iras loin. Me dit Vince en se levant et me raccompagnant à la porte.

Lou, va être ravie, elle qui adore Barbara. Son prince irlandais avec Barbie. Comment le lui dire ? Dîner romantique ? Pendant qu'elle est à la douche ? Par téléphone ? Ne rien dire ? Lui laisser me poser la question ? Bingo ! Un bouquet de fleurs en rentrant ! Ca fera passer la pilule !

- Lou je suis rentré. Criais-je en refermant la porte d'entrée.

Ma petite femme arrive, ses boucles entourent son visage, ses yeux pétillent, ses joues sont rosies par la chaleur de la cuisine. Elle est belle, terriblement belle. Son sourire me permet d'oublier un instant ce qui vient de me tomber dessus.

- Bonjour chéri. Entre vite te mettre au chaud, t'es couvert de neige. Dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Tiens pour toi. Dis-je en lui tendant un magnifique bouquet composé uniquement de fleurs blanches.

- Oh toi tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner. Dit-elle en rigolant.

Elle prend le bouquet et passe au salon pour l'installer sur la table au centre de la pièce.

- Tu sais Lou, tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort.

- Pour ?

- Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner, mais plutôt quelque chose à t'annoncer. Vince a décidé une story pour moi.

- Ah.

- Sheamus est devenu assez charismatique pour entraîner un heel turn d'une face populaire.

- Une ? demande-t-elle.

- Oui sur fond de storyline amoureuse, Barbara va faire son heel turn.

- Barbara ? T'es sérieux ? Il est sérieux ? Barbara ! Celle qui a voulu briser notre couple ? Tu m'étonnes qu'elle ait besoin de quelqu'un comme toi, elle a autant de charisme qu'une huître ! s'énerve Lou.

- Lou j'ai essayé de négocier avec Vince, rien à faire. Je n'ai pas le choix, mais crois-moi ça me plaît autant qu'à toi.

- Je te crois. Mais Barbara, mais… mais elle va jubiler, elle va se vanter, elle va m'écraser fière de cette story à notre prochaine rencontre. Evidemment il a fallu que Vince te choisisse toi ! Cette blonde écervelée ne s'imagine pas à quoi s'attendre si elle ose t'approcher d'un peu trop près. Je …

J'embrasse Lou pour la faire taire et fini par lui sourire.

- J'aime quand tu t'énerves pour moi. Lui dis-je.

- Qu'elle se tienne à carreau la bimbo !

Ah Lou ! Voilà pourquoi je l'ai épousée ! Ma femme parfaite !

Premières répétitions avec Barbara aujourd'hui. Juste le temps de mettre en place le segment, juste ça, pas plus. Ensuite je file rejoindre Drew.

- Bonjour Stephen. Me dit la blonde lors de mon arrivée.

- Bonjour Barbara, que les choses soient claires on met juste en place le segment, je ne passerai pas plus de temps avec toi.

- Mais Stephen, j'ai besoin de travailler ce nouveau personnage j'ai toujours été appréciée.

- Tu deviendras heel grâce à mon personnage, à toi de travailler la suite, je te sers juste de tremplin. Puisque tu es si talentueuse tu devrais y arriver. Ironisais-je.

J'aurai préféré que Vince me mette au placard quelques temps, plutôt que de devoir supporter cette catin. Elle s'est amusée à faire courir bien des rumeurs sur mon compte. Il n'y a que le train et moi-même qui ne sommes pas passés dessus. Et ça elle ne le conçoit pas. Elle m'a voulu, mais une fille si fade, si lisse ne m'intéresse pas. Elle s'est amusée à crier sur tous les toits, qu'après un pay per view je suis venu la voir pour chercher du bon temps. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Lou ce jour-là avait fait la route pour me rejoindre à l'hôtel, m'y attendant patiemment.

- On fait comment pour la scène de drague ? demande Barbara.

- Oh tu maitrises ce genre de chose Barbara. Pour le segment, on est d'accord, pas de baiser, tu dragues tu t'en vas, je te siffle et hop c'est réglé.

- C'est vrai que je maitrise bien. dit Barbara en s'approchant de moi. Sauf que sur toi ça ne marche pas et quand on me résiste je m'accroche.

- Et moi je suis bien accroché à ma femme. Allez parlons boulot ! dis-je séchement.

- Comme tu veux. Pour le turn en lui-même je fais comment ?

- En devenant la compagne de Sheamus tu l'accompagneras à ses matchs et c'est suffisant. Tu ne sais pas tourner les pages du scénario ?

- Oh ça va Stephen ! Je parlais de la manière de se comporter.

- Va demander conseil auprès de Vickie ou d'un scénariste, je n'ai plus le temps. Drew m'attend.

Je file voir Drew au pub de la ville. Je pousse la porte la mort dans l'âme.

- Salut l'ami ! dit Drew

- 'Lut l'écossais.

- Oh ça va pas toi. Barbie ?

- Oui. Si tu savais comme je déteste Vince pour cette story. Mais c'est le patron !

- Lou réagit comment ?

- Ca va, mais tu connais ma femme…

- Elle monte la garde. Dit-il en me coupant.

- Oui mais c'est pas une vie pour elle. Vince veut faire durer la story en plus.

- Parles-lui.

- A Vince ? Mais c'est déjà fait.

- T'as parlé de Lou ? Parles-lui en jouant sur l'anxiété de ta femme, il cédera !

- Je vais y penser. Allez deux pintes de bière l'ami ! cirais-je joyeusement en élaborant mon plan.

C'est le grand soir, le segment va avoir lieu, Vince a accepté quelques modifications. Barbara n'était pas très heureuse mais Lou ravie. Vince a trouvé une idée géniale pour pallier le départ d'Adam.

Je jubile de ce qu'il va se passer, j'ai le sourire aux lèvres et j'imagine Lou à la maison, confortablement installée dans notre canapé blanc. Elle doit certainement avoir installé un plateau sur la table basse. Une tasse de chocolat chaud fumante et des cookies ornent le plateau. Les soirées d'hiver comme celles du moment sont prétextes à gourmandise avec Lou.

- Dommage que les plans aient changés Stephen. J'aurai aimé que cette story ait lieu. Me dit Barbara.

- Faut t'y faire Barbara, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu pourras te vanter d'avoir eu tout le roster. Il faut bien une exception.

- En place pour les segments vous deux. Nous dit le technicien.

Je ne vais pas devoir composer trop longtemps avec Barbara. L'image que j'aurai eue, je n'ose pas y penser. C'est déjà assez dur de se taper une story avec une bimbo, mais alors quand c'est Barbara c'est la folie. Une lutteuse… mon cul oui ! Je déteste ce que fait la WWE, embaucher des mannequins et les former à la lutte. Elles ne savent que dandiner leurs atouts, l'image de la lutte féminine est bien trop écorchée avec ce comportement. Mais Barbara c'est le pompon !

- Stephen en place merde !

Je discute dans le couloir avec Cody quand Kelly Kelly arrive à notre hauteur.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Sheamus je voulais te parler.

Cody part en me tapant sur l'épaule et en souriant.

- Une jolie fille comme toi ne devrait pas se promener seule dans ces dangereux couloirs.

- Je ne suis plus seule maintenant. Je suis avec toi. Dit-elle en me caressant le torse de sa main droite.

Je lui prends la main et la gratifie d'un baiser sur celle-ci.

- Kelly tu sais que nous n'avons pas les mêmes fréquentations.

- Je sais Sheamus. Justement j'en ai marre d'être la gentille petite fille. Accompagnes-moi sur le ring ce soir que je fasse voir à la WWE qui je suis réellement !

- Comme tu voudras beauté. Dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Et voici Kelly Kelly accompagnée de Sheamuuuuuuuuuuuuus ! annonce Tony Chimel.

Kelly ne prend pas la peine de saluer la foule, main dans la main nous avançons vers le ring. Lou doit fulminer derrière l'écran, prête à recracher le chocolat qu'elle avale. Je monte sur le ring et lui ouvre les cordes. Une fois entrée elle m'embrasse sur la joue puis vole le micro de Tony pour se lancer dans un discours aussi plat que son talent.

- J'en ai assez de jouer les poupées sur le ring, de faire semblant d'être gentille ! J'en ai marre de vous saluer, toucher vos mains sales avant d'entrer sur le ring. Me plier aux photos et sourires ! C'est en observant Sheamus que j'ai pu voir à quel point votre soutien n'apportait rien.

Son blabla marche, la foule hue comme il se doit. Je l'applaudis quand elle a fini. Sa grande amie, Eve, arrive pour demander des comptes. Je sors du ring afin de l'empêcher d'atteindre Kelly, mais finis par la laisser passer, même heel un homme ne s'en prend pas à une femme.

Un combat débute pour mettre à plat la discorde entre ses deux anciennes amies. Comme le scénario le prévoit, je reste aux abords du ring à encourager Kelly. Je joue le rôle de manager. Au moment où elle s'apprête à faire ses sauts en diagonal dans le ring, j'attrape ses pieds et la tire pour qu'elle tombe.

- Mais que fait Sheamus ? s'écrit Michael Cole.

- Je crois bien qu'il est revenu à la raison ! Double turn ! répond Booker T.

Kelly s'énerve, demandant ce qu'il me prend. Pourquoi je l'empêche de porter sa prise sur Eve. Eve en profite pour faire un roll-up et gagner le match. Je monte sur le ring, prend la main d'Eve et la soulève pour montrer sa victoire. Je prends un micro et parle en me penchant vers Kelly.

- On ne crache pas sur l'univers de la WWE comme tu l'as fait Barbie doll !

* * *

><p><strong>A ma Lou qui se reconnaîtra.<strong>

Voilà un petit OS sur les consignes d'Ignis. Tout ceci n'est** qu'une fiction**, je manie mes personnages** à ma guise**. Ce qui est décrit là-dedans reste de la fiction,** en aucun cas je ne juge**, je donne juste des** personnalités fictives** qui collent avec mes écrits. Donc si vous aimez Barbara et que ceci ne vous plait pas, ce n'est pas la peine d'être insultant (oui on ne sait jamais).

Désolée du retard de publication. Je n'oublie pas les autres OS que j'ai, mais quelques soucis m'obligent à ralentir mon travail. Je n'abandonne pas du tout, mon absence n'est pas un manque d'envie.

**Je vous incite aussi à visiter Once Upon à Laugh la fiction à 4 mains commencée avec Artless Rose, vous nous trouverez au nom de Flower Dawn.**

**Une petite review mes amours ?**


End file.
